Our Future
by Acradnxy
Summary: This is The story of Atsuma & Toya when they were a child
1. Chapter 1: Name

**Our Future**

_**Chapter 1 : Name**_

"Snow..." Only that word that come from my mouth when I woke up.

"Where...am I?" I walk through the snow. Don't know where I must go to. Very cold, but i must survive... I must find a place to survive.

"Why I'm here?" I'm keep thinking without no answer for sure. Every step, my feet feel very heavy. My eyes become blur. Ah, I want to stay in a warm place.

"Will I die here? Frozen... in the middle of snow?"

I change my thought to the future of my life than think about my past, about why I can be here... in this place.

"Hey, are you alright? Hang in there!"

Who? The warm hands hold my shoulders. However, I can't stand anymore. I just want to….sleep…

When I awake, I already on a sofa and a warm blanket. Front of me, there's a fireplace which warming this room that can fit for 3-4 people inside it. I look around and at the same time, the door beside me is opened. I turn my eyes to the wood door and see a woman behind it.

"Hey, you're awake?" The woman greets.

That woman looks like 25 years old, wearing crumple cloth and her hair as long as her back, is tied up like ponytail. She is not thin or even fat. Her face is very cute and calm. She brings me a cup of hot chocolate when she knew I was awakened.

"You alright?" She smiles.

I get up and nod.

"Where…am I?"

"Oh, you're at my home!" she still smiles.

We both silent for a while then she stars to question me again

"What's your name?"

I silent for a moment, to think…

"Name? What's that?"

Her face looks startled. I don't know if _"name"_ is… so important?

"Eh?...You don't know…na…me? N.A.M.E. Hmmm…Let me think, name is…name is…" I think she is confused how to explain it, but I still wait for her answer. Suddenly, she claps her hands and continues.

"Name is our parents' gift; they give it to show their love to us. Beside that, we use name for our identity. Like me, my name is _Chitose. _It's my parents gift when I was born."

"Did you happy with that?"

"Of course. I love this name, very…"

"I don't have any name… is that mean, nobody love me?"

Chitose takes a deep breathe and smiles again.

"Maybe you've just lost your memory. Someday, you'll know about yourself even your name…Ah, how about I give you a name?"

I keep silent, still wandering my mind about name. However, I nod agree. But before he talk, I quickly say, "If you give me a name, is that because you love me?" she nod and still smile.

"How about…Atsuma?"

"A…tsuma! Atsuma!" I don't know why, but I feel happy in that day and at that time I smile.

NB. Give comment, Please!


	2. Chapter 2: Past Memory

Chapter 2: Past Memory

_**Chapter 2: Past Memory**_

Three days have pasted since I came to this house, I already adapted in this house. I always help Chitose do her housework. I think, it's the way I can thank her.

"Atsuma, please bring 3 plates on here, will ya?"

"OK!"

Three? Only Chitose and I who live in this house, right?" Well, maybe it's still one person in this house. I'm newbie and there are many things that still I don't know… So many…

I bring the 3 plates to the dining room as Chitose's request.

Chitose cook 4 dishes for us and put them on the table. They're smells great…

I want to eat them right now. I sit and quickly grab my plate, fill it with rice until it full. I do not forget to take the dishes too. I'm ready to eat them, but… Chitose doesn't seem that she will sit now.

... Moreover, my predictions is true, she doesn't sit yet but go to a door and knock it. I never see that door open before…

"Toya, would you come out for dinner?"

"JUST PUT IT OUTSIDE!" There's snubbing voice come from inside that room.

Chitose takes a deep breathe whereas she returns to the table and put the rice and dishes on a plate then put it in front of the door.

"Toya, I already put your food in front of the door. Please, eat it!"

Only the silent who reply Chitose. She comes back to the table and takes rice and dishes for herself now. I don't eat even touch my food until Chitose eat, I just smell my food and stare at her. Her face looks sad, I want to cheer her, but I don't know what should I say. So I'm just keep silent and start to eat but still look at her. Poor Chitose, perhaps this always happens to her. However, she tries to smile, maybe it's just to hide her sadness, or maybe it's the way to forget her sorrowful. I feel sad for her. During dinner, Chitose doesn't talk any single words, but she realize that I always stare at her. She only smiles at me, gives blush on my face.

After dinner, I help Chitose tidy up the table. For a moment, I look at the door that Chitose just knocked before she ate her dinner. I feel curious… Just curious, who is person inside there…? I've never seen any person beside two of us that live in this house. I can see the food, still in front of the door. So, he doesn't take it yet. I wonder, doesn't he feel hungry? Well, I want to ask Chitose about that, but…

"Chitose, can i… ask you a… question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Er, that's… about the boy named Toya."

"Oh."

She looks at me, turn off the water tap, rub her hands and talk.

"He… already become full orphan when he was six. He was same like you, lost in the middle of snow. The next morning I found him, he was slept in front of my house, covered by snow. I took care of him till full recovered and even now. But 4 years ago, he went to his hometown, only found the town's ruin because of war. He was very shocked and since that day, he always locks himself on that room. I feel so sorry about his hometown, but I can't help him…"

Chitose's face looks sad again. Finish with that, she tells me to go to sleep.

I walk to the living room and ready to sleep. From the first time I come, sofa on this living room already become my bed. I don't bother with this. I'm ready to sleep, but before I could, Chitose calls me. She shows me a very clean room, this room doesn't much big but inside it, there is a bed..

"From this day, this is your bedroom." She smiles. "Sorry to keep you sleep in the living room for these 3 days. Hehehe… I've finished cleaning this room, just this morning. This was an unused room before you came. I already planned giving this room to you. I think, this room will on you, beside… Oh…"

She isn't finish talking when I hug her. I'm very happy, there's still a person who cares about me, who show me what love is like. I-I-I just feel, I'm the happiest person in this world. No matter what happens now, I just want to cry, I want to laugh…

"Thanks…" I mouthed to Chitose with wide smile.

She replies my smile then starts to said, "Let's go to bed and have a nice dream!"

Now, I sleep on my new bed. "Good night…" she said while she close my door room.


	3. Chapter 3: Flowers

Chapter 3: Flowers

_**Chapter 3: Flowers**_

Ah, such a beautiful morning. I get up from my bed, tidy it up, change my clothes then go out. But, when I go out, I don't see Chitose around. I said to myself "Maybe she hasn't wake up." But I think, it's impossible, Chitose always wakes up earlier than me. After that, she will start to clean around and prepares breakfast for us. Perhaps, she is on the living room, cleaning up.

I walk to the living room, which the entrance is not far from my room. I look around, no one is here. Therefore, I proceed to the exit, which connected to the warehouse.

I never open this door before and now, I will open it. I take a peep inside it, nobody there. However, I feel surprise. This… this is not like a common warehouse. This warehouse is very clean and there's a space between one to another things. Not just 1 or 2 cm, but approximately like kid's size. This just like intentionally… Ah, never mind. I still have to find Chitose. My hunger starts to killing me. Now, I will check out the kitchen. Still… no one is here… I feel strange '**Is Chitose still sleeping?**' I'm doubt it, but I've traveled all of the rooms in this house.

…….

Hold on… I haven't look over to that room… Yeah, there's still one room left. It's over there…

I walk out from kitchen and walk a bit far from it. On a minute, I already stand up in front of that room. This room is placed between Chitose's bedroom and kitchen. In front of it, is the living room I look over before.

No one, in this house, ever touch this room. I have seen Chitose got in the warehouse, I have seen Chitose came out from the kitchen, I have seen Chitose entered everywhere she likes to, with freely, except this room. I don't know what kind of room this… But, it's like… has its own mystery.

First, I think it's not polite to open this door, but I have a reason to open it. I'm hungry, I just want to find Chitose who will cook breakfast for me. After argue with my mind for a while, finally, I open the door. I think 'It's alright; I just want to find Chitose.'

I try to peep inside the room, but before I could, suddenly I hear a voice comes from my back

"How rude, sneaking around other people's house like a thief!"

I turn around and with angry voice; I said, "I'M NOT A THIEF!"

I see the one who talked to me, a black haired little boy who perhaps has a same age as me.

"Don't you hear what did I say? I said 'like a thief' not 'you're a thief'!"

"YOU…"

I already clench my fist, ready to punch his good-looking face, but stop by Chitose's voice.

"Is that you, Atsuma?"

The unknown little boy and I turn around to see Chitose. Chitose walks to us.

"Toya?" Said Chitose while she is looking at that boy.

That boy doesn't want to see her face. He turned around his face when Chitose called out his name and suddenly run away to his own room; start to lock up himself again. So he is Toya. Ah, I'm embarrassed with that moment… being called a thief by that boy.

"Atsuma, what are you doing here?"

"Oh,nothing…err…just … err just looking for you! But suddenly, I met that boy (sigh). Where have you been?"

"I was from the backyard."

"BACKYARD? Where is that? I never know there's such a room in this house…" I'm a bit surprise, because I never go there before. I even don't know where it is.

"Come with me, I'll show you the place!" she smiles at me.

Chitose guide me to kitchen and through a door near the stove. The door leading us to the backyard. Huh, I never pay attention to this door. Arrive at the backyard, I only can see white snow plain.

"Will you help me?" Suddenly Chitose mouthed and still with her cute smile.

"Sure, what's that?"

"Help me to take care this little flower garden." She is pointing a little garden, full of beautiful white flowers.

I can't get my sight off from these flowers. Very beautiful flowers. Seeing these flowers make my heart feel calm, it's just like paradise. Chitose starts to take care this little garden. I can't move, I have been unconscious by these flowers.

"The name is 'Snow Fairy'."

"Eh?"

"The flowers' name, Snow Fairy!"

"These are very beautiful!" I start to help Chitose.

"Yeah, they are! Do you know what the is meaning of these flowers?"

I shake my head but still look to her. She smiles and said, "It's means _'No matter how difficult live is, 'I' still can survive!'_" She smiles to me again.

"Is that so? But, why? Why the meaning…" I look to those flowers again.

"That's because 'Snow Fairy' is the only flower which can grow in the middle of snowy land like this. And do you recognize that these flowers grow with perfectly beauty?"

"Yes, I do… recognize it!"

"It's not difficult to take care these flowers; they can grow by their own."

She silent for a while but her hands still wander around the flowers.

"These flowers… are describing our live. _'No matter how difficult live is, we must survive.'_ _Don't give up! We must look to our future. Don't look back! It's just bring us to sadness, despair, disappointment, hatred. Look sharply to what's await us in front, defeat it! People always have chances. Not only one but many… many of chances!"_ She said that with a seriously face.

I look to Chitose from the beginning until the end of her words. I never see Chitose's face so seriously before. Chitose knows I'm looking at her, she feels embarrass and said "I'm too much talking, aren't I?"

"No!"

Chitose look at me, surprise with my _'No' _word.

"It's pretty cool! I'll always remember that! Hehe. Promise!"

I show my wide smiles to her and she reply with her own beautiful smile to me. And now, we will be finishing this _**'Snow Fairy Paradise.'**_

Ps.

Fiuh, end of chapter 3. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I had to study for my horrible exams. And, the disgusting thing happened after the exams… I'M SICK, GOT A FEVER (ARRRGGGGGGH)… However, I'm pushing myself to work at this story. Sorry if there are many wrong words or grammars. I felt dizzy when I was typing this story. But I felt happy when this chapter 3 was done.


	4. Chapter 4 : Friends

_**Chapter 4: Friends**_

It's already one hour since I take care this garden together with Chitose. I almost forget about my hunger if I don't realize what time is it.

"Huh? It's already 7 o'clock…" Chitose silent for awhile, I think she is thinking.

Suddenly, Chitose said something that makes me so surprise "…Oh, I forget about our breakfast! You must be hungry."

I'm surprise, not because Chitose's loud voice but I'm surprise about what I have heard a few minute ago.

"Wha…!?" Now, I'm speechless.…

"It, it's okay… I'll cook now." Chitose quikly reply it, try to calm me down.

Now this is for my fatal mistake," What about these pot?"

"Ah, I almost forgot! Can you do me a favor? Please, take this pot to the entrance, will you?"

"…err…"

"I'm going to make our breakfast now." I don't want to, but Chitose use her 'deadly weapon' to me, her smile. Perhaps, she knows my weakness.

"…Alright…"

Sigh, I shouldn't have to ask her this. I'm hungry now. Well, at least I can eat my breakfast peacefully after this.

I bring this blue-clay pot to the entrance. Not too heavy, but I still strong enough to lift this thing.

"Sigh, I'm hungry!"

Damn, I really don't think I should sigh like this. Chitose always help me, why I can't reply it. I'm not like Toya. Yeah, I'm not like him. He always being a jerk. Not like me, always help Chitose with this and that.

I turn around from the backyard with a clay pot on my hands. Looks like, I will collapse. The pot is heavier than before or maybe that I can't hold it anymore?

"Fiuh, there!"

I put the pot in the place where Chitose told me. I feel really tired, like a 60 old man. I sit down next to the pot for awhile until Chitose call me for the breakfast. Actually, I sit in here for restoring my stamina. I close my eyes; I can feel the cold that surround this place. The cold almost like a sharp blade that pierce my skin. Fortunately, I still can bear the cold. Thanks to Chitose. If she didn't give me this set of cloth, I think, I might be die.

This place is already sleeping in this eternal snow for long time ago. No one can wake her up. I feel like…being isolated from another world. This place is like exile to me. Covered by snow field, only this small house that can stand still. And only three of us that can bear to live here.

It feels like I already sit in here for very long time and again, the snow start to fall. It touch my almost insensible-little nose, I can feel it, I can feel the cold, and I hear… little… a little crying voice…

The voice sounds familiar to me. "Where it's come from?" I look around, trying to find someone who causes the voice, but no one is here, expect me or… "Perhaps…"

I'm starting to frighten myself… I'm afraid, I'm scared, but the voice becomes louder. Now, I can hear it cleary. "Maybe there is a ghost in here or _it is yukki-onna_ or…" I grumble to myself. My breath becomes heavy… I… I… stand up, and my head being hit by something hard just above me.

"Huh!?"

I see an opened window above me. It looks like; it opened while I was closing my eyes. Perhaps, it's come from there. But, if I'm not wrong, this is that annoying boy's room, Toya. Yeah, his name is Toya. Can he crying? I think NO... He is such a horrible person. But… I'll check it, just in case.

I try to look inside this room. But I'm too short, I can't reach it. I stand on my tiptoes until my feet feel hurt.

"Almost there… Urgh!"

Man, that's very tired. I wish I'm taller than this. I think another way to reach it, I won't give up. Ah, yes… I think I should JUMP! So I jump and jump very high. But I can't look it very clearly; I only can see Toya is sitting on his bed, looking at something that I can't see it. Maybe, it's very special for him. Finally, I know that I have a limit too. I'm tired. I couldn't jump anymore. I just want to keep silent, waiting for Chitose call me for breakfast.

… … …

Not just one minute I try to calm myself, I begin to run to the backyard and search for a wooden block.

I put it in front of the window, and so, I stand on it.

What I have just seen is very unbelievable. Is that true that Toya is…. crying? Toya is the one who make that voice? This is unbelievable. A jerk like him can cry? It's impossible. He always being so strong looking boy.

Actually, this is a funny thing to laugh on. But, well, I know… It's kindda sad. It's touching my heart to hear the crying voice. I wanna cheer him up, but he thinks me as his enemy. He doesn't even realize I stand on his back, watching something that he won't let other people know. Without thinking very much I say "I thought you are a cold-hearted person. So you can cry too, eh?"

Toya seems a bit surprise hearing my voice and quickly turn around. I don't know what will happen next, I'm ready if he wants to hit me.

Unexpectedly, he whips his tears and starts to set his arrogant face and smile again. I know, I will hate this part.

"Oh, the thief from this morning. What are you going to do now? Steal things in my room?"

"Hey, watch yer' mouth! I'm no thief. Don't EVER call me thief again. That time, I was just searching Chitose on that room." I got a bit of my anger, but I don't want lose my control of myself. I take a deep breath and blow it slowly. I think for a while "…… Well, at first, I was just taking care of these flowers, but suddenly, I heard some crying voice. It sounds very pitiful. I wanted to know who was crying. I thought it might be you, so I took this wood box and step on it. And here I am, talking to you."

Maybe, I talked too much. I just want him to know the truth. And, yeah, I think he gets it. We both remain in silent for a moment. We look each other with our emptiness. Finally, I start our conversation again.

"You were crying, weren't you?"

"D-Don't be silly! I wasn't crying." He looks like a bit surprise again, but still insist with his serious face. Everybody of course will believe him. But not for me, I saw it with my own two eyes. Heard his crying.

"Oh yeah? So what's about your eyes? It's kindda red", I smile for my victory. But Toya doesn't reply as usual.

I continue my word, "You cried while staring that photo…" No, I'm truly the winner. But, it's wrong until…

"Hey, mind your own business!……my eyes…… It's, it's because…… dust…"

After finishing his hesitating words, he turn around his face, doesn't want to see my face anymore. I don't know what to say anymore. I just can say, "… you know? Chitose worried about you she feels sorry for what happened to you, but… It's over now. You can start your own new life. You've got a person who cares about you, always takes good care of you. She's nice to you, why don't you be nice to her too? Why won't you show your gratitude? It's already 4 years since your village was burnt."

I don't know why I feel angry to him. Until I don't know I was talking to him with my rising voice. Toya start to look at me slowly.

"She told you everything?"

"Yes, but not her feelings. I know she must be upset."

"……"

"… Atsuma."

"Eh?"

"The name's Atsuma. Chitose gave me this name."

Toya seems doesn't care about this. He just…turns around his face again against me. But suddenly…

"…Toya."

I felt happy when I heard that. I smiled and reply… "It's nice to know you!"

He notices my smile and turn around to see me. Then, he replies my smile with his sweetest smile that I've never seen. Honestly, I'm surprise.

"Hey! Don't you feel cold, Atsuma?"

"Well, a bit. Why?"

"I'm freezing on here and it's because of you!"

"ME!? Why me?"

"You stand in front of my window for minutes. I can't close it!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Hahahahaha"

This is the first time I saw his truly smile. Doesn't seem like Toya once I knew. So happy, without any burden.

"Are you finish with your flowers?"

"Yeah."

"Come in then! You better not get sick or you'll make Chitose some trouble."

Without thinking too much, I climb through the window. I heard Toya speak with his anger, "What are you DOING?"

After my feet touch the floor, I close the window. "There, you won't feel cold anymore."

"I know! But not like that! Look at your feet! Full of snow!"

"Ah, sorry…"

I said with my innocent look. Meanwhile, Toya seems cross.

"Just look at this mess! The floor's dirty and… and…"

I can't stand hearing his babbling, so I take some snow from my shoe and throw it to Toya's face.

"What the?"

"Hehe…" Is just my reply.

"Oh well, take this too."

Damn, the snow hit my face. Uh, there's no more snow left. But I've another good idea. I take one of the pillows on the bed and start to hit him with this. Toya won't give up so easily, he take the last pillow and a attack me too. It's quickly become a sudden pillow-war. We don't feel angry, hatred or even annoyed. We are happy to know each other, happy to play together.

This, is our first game we played together as friends, not enemies.


	5. Chapter 5: Wishes

_**Chapter 5: Wishes**_

"I'm tired!!!"

That's how Toya mouthed after our 'pillow-strike' game. He lies down on his bed. He sure looks very exhausted, his sweat gush a lot, his face become very red and his breath become fast. But I, the one who start this game, don't feel tired at all. Though, still want to play more.

"This is the first time!!! I got my body moved! Very moved!"

Right, Toya never got his body moved before. I bet, he never doing some of healthy sport, either. Every day, sit in the chair; stare at that old photo just to bring back the sad memories and finally, fall asleep. I can't believe it, he suppose feel bored every day like that.

"Tired…"

Again, I heard his complaint. Tired and tired. I'm thinking an idea, so that he can stand up and play with me again. When I'm thinking, I can hear Toya's breathing that comes more stable. I can see him begin to sit on his bed's border, quickly I say, "Hey, Toya! Do you ever…." I loosen my shoes and climb on the bed. "Like this?" I start jump on it, very high.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Of course, that's Toya's voice, shout at me.

"Come on! This is fun!" I pull him over to the bed to join me. But, he hit my hand and reply, "No, no, no, no! I don't want it!"

Without care his every single word, I see him deep through his eyes with very meaningful and hope. Toya sighs as he rolls his eyes. "Just… this once. Ok!"

He loosens his shoes one by one very slowly and climbs up the bed with his lazy aura.

"Now what?"

His face looks pretty serious. I suppose, he's not willing to do it with me.

"Now…JUMP! Jump as high as you can!!!"

I jump while Toya muttering on his own, "Gosh, this is the craziest thing that I've ever done!"

"What are you waiting for?"

"Ho, boy…"

He rolls his eyes over and over. But, now he steps on the bed slowly. Got it! I got you, Toya. Should jump as high as you can. He starts it. JUMP! Instead, he 'jumps as low as he can'

"Toya! What are you doing!? HIGHER!"

"Come on! It's so embarrassing! Why we should argue about this though? I make it very clear, I don't wanna do it."

"We are just kids, alright! No need to embarrass!" I'm so impatient for his pride. I grab his hand. I don't need to know whatever it's right or left, whatever it's hurt or not. Just pull him, and make him to follow my order.

I jump while I hold his hand. I jump so high, but he doesn't jump and just look at me with a painful face.

"Atsuma! My hand's hurt. Stop jumping, will ya?"

"If you jump too, you can't feel any hurt!"

"Alright! Fine! I'll follow your order, Sir! Happy!?"

Hehe… Sure I'm happy. See, you throw away your 'too highly pride of you'. Hoho… Yes, he does jump as high as he can. I can feel he's happy. I release his hand, stop from this activity and ask him "How does its feel?"

His face becomes redder than tomatoes. And, of course, he stops jump very quickly afterwards.

"Well, ehem…" he clears his throat and continues it "I-its kinda…. fun…. I think…"

I just give him a smile and we continue to jump again. But suddenly stop because Toya falls down from the bed very hard. I'm so worried. I jump down and take a look at him.

"Are you alright?" I check his head, I'm so nervous that he's bleeding.

"I'm alright. Jus.."

"What is that, Toya?" That's Chitose's voice that cuts Toya's answer.

"Nothing, I'm just fallen down from the bed."

"Gasp! Are you hurt then? Is there any wound? Are you bleeding?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Thank goodness. It's sounded horrible if you heard it outside."

Chitose starts to look at me with confuse face, but I just smile at her. I don't know why she looks pretty confuse until her question, "Why are you here?"

"Who? Me?" I point myself with the innocent looking. Chitose said that I have the most innocent looking face that she ever met, but Toya said that I have the most idiot looking face that he ever met, just in the middle of our 'pillow-strike' game. Whatever its looks like, I don't care. I prefer myself as the cutest looking face, Toya is the most annoying looking face and Chitose is the most beautiful looking face. That's it!

"Yes, you!"

"Hehe, we were playing!"

"R-really…?" Of course, she doesn't believe it. Me too, I still can't believe it. Me? Playing with this self-centered boy after so much bad impressions? "What kind of game did you play?"

"Atsuma called it JUMP ON THE BED,RIGHT NOW! Not bad at all. But the name of this game sounds uncool."

He stole my line! It's OK for me, but he said that the name is uncool. That's the point! He can't even think about any of better game.

"Ho? Then, you should change it!"

He suddenly becomes more awkward than he should be, "H-How about… 'Fall down because of the gravitation'?"

"………"

I… don't know what to say, actually. Man, this boy's brain is truly fulled by 'bookworms'. He gets no humor inside him.

"W-well… can't say that's a bad name. Right, Atsuma?" Chitose give me a sign to show that I agree to her.

Of course, I obey the sign that she just gave me. I nod my head up and down. But, he actually looks happy although he pretends not to.

Time to eat the breakfast. Well, I can't say it's a breakfast though. It's already 11.26. I should call it lunch after all. Still, I don't believe it; I can bear my empty stomach just playing with this Toya boy. Maybe I hit something hard yesterday. Or, perhaps, I'm too happy to have a friend like Toya. Ah, just forget it! The most important is I'm full…

We finished our breakfast. But, I don't forget to help Chitose with the washing dishes. This time seems different than usual. Toya cleans the table!!! And he do it all by himself!!! Well, I can call it is really BIG change.

"Psst… Atsuma… Thank you…"

"Huh? You talked to me, Chitose?"

"Yes, yes, you. Thanks for your help."

"Nah, it's not a big deal. I've always help you with this kitchen thing."

"No, I mean Toya… you bring his smile again, thank you."

I feel my face burning. Probably, my face becomes red all of a sudden. I know that I feel very happy, feel proud to myself. But, none of them makes me much happier than I can unite this small family for the first time.

"He must be happy to have you as his friend."

Happy , I myself have the same feelings too. But not again after I know what happen next. It's 10 o'clock, no one is sleeping yet. Chitose finished with the whole house things and starts to yawn, must be a very tired long day for her. Meanwhile, Toya and I still discuss the next game we will play. He rejects all my ideas, said they're not good compare to his idea. I want to know what kind of game is this. But, he said to wait until Chitose asleep. I think it should be a great secret game.

10.15! Chitose goes to her own bed room and tells us not too late for sleep. After make sure that she's asleep, Toya wants to show his game. Finally, my patient for 15 minutes, it's paid off already. It's like waiting forever. Now, he is taking something under the sofa. Wonder what that is. Every time he pulls it, I'm come with a lot of sweat, I want see that thing quick. It looks like heavy, box-shaped like and hard.

"Should I help you, Toya?" My voice seems so impatient, but I try to endure it.

"Nah, no need. Here, take a look at this!"

"Wh-what's this? A BOOK!?"

A bit shock, I guess. How can we play with this 2000 around pages book? This ain't a game, I should already know this. His brain is not a normal child's brain. I've been tricked. Argh!!!

"What did you say? It's not an ordinary book. You can say it! Just look on how the thickness."

"Jeez… That's not what I mean!"

"Be quiet! You haven't looked at it!"

"A book is just a book! There's no fun with it!"

"Stop your yapping and take a look at it!"

I take a look at it, just a peek. I don't have any interest as he did when I told him to jump. Well, it's a colorful page I would say. Yet, it gets my attention on the photo. It's the most awesome building I've ever seen. Quickly, it draws my attention.

"Beautiful…" I say it like being hypnotized.

"Cool, huh?" He says it with proudly. He gets his first victory for making me interest of his stupid-secretly idea. "It's Yokohama Enchant University."

"Ugh…sounds no fun…" Oops, I didn't mean to. It came out all sudden. Well, I mean, it's my thought, but I truly didn't mean to convey my innocent thought.

"You're completely wrong! This is the coolest place. We learn everything in there. Fighting skills, magic abilities, and the most interesting part is GOLEM!!!"

"You seem very interesting."

"Yup! We, the Ancient Race, are the most talented enchanters. Of course, we are relating to golem. Have you ever heard of this? For those who have ancient blood can activate and control Devil Golems to some extent."

Toya's eyes full of deep hatred and anger. Maybe he remembers about his village. The Ancient village was his hometown and the only Ancients home. I don't know much about The Ancient, but I'm sure they're powerful race. Can control Devil Golems? Isn't that awesome? Poor Toya. So much things that I still don't know about him. Maybe he feels alone being as the only Ancient survived the accident. But, not all The Ancient race lived on that small village, right?

"Hey, Toya!" I try to cheer him up. But, what should I say?

"Haha… Suddenly I feel weird." Toya's eyes become sad all sudden. Is he regretting something? Come on, Atsuma! Think! What should you say? Don't let him down!

Suddenly, there's a bright light shines out of the window. The light falls from the sky. That's falling star. Such a beautiful scene. Fortunately, we haven't slept yet. But, unfortunately, Chitose can't see it. Ah, idea again!

"Hey, annoying boy! Look! There's a falling star outside! Quick, make your wish!"

"Annoying boy!? You…"

I fold my hands together and start to wish. "I wish for our little family happiness. Especially for Toya who always being a stupid cry baby."

"And I wish that this idiot can has his brain back. Of course, I wish for our happiness too. But, the most important is…… I want leave this place and move to a better place like Yokohama City."

Again, those sad looking eyes, full of sorrow. I'd rather say anything on my mind, like 'you are asking too much', 'there isn't a nice place beside this' or 'you want to leave us?'

But, this time, my mouth doesn't obey me. It won't open. It tells me to keep silent.

"With my small little family too…"

"Eh? Who? Chitose and me?"

"Of course! You idiot!" His face turns red again. Haha, such a funny face. I don't even recognize it's the annoying boy who always pretends to be as strong as a rock. "Let's make the wish more specific then. I wish I could live in Yokohama City along with Atsuma and Chitose."

I smile at him. And say, "I wish that too. You, Chitose and then I, together we will renew our live."

We both throw a smile to each other. That's our wish for a better living. Will it be granted? We will know after we step on the future. Soon or later.

"And I wish you two could go to your bed now!"

"Chi-chitose!?"

Gosh, she scared me. She came all of the sudden. But, I calm myself quickly. And for Toya, he still scared. I even heard his little scream followed by 'Chi-chitose!?', it's quite like a girl.

"Boys, have I warned you not to play over the night?"

"Y-yes." Toya and I reply in very same intonation and perfectly timing.

"And, what time is it?"

Toya looks to the hanging clock behind Chitose, "I-it's 11.30."

"Then?"

"We-well, see ya tomorrow, Toya."

"See you, Atsuma."

"G' night, Chitose!" Final words for today. And we go to our each bedroom. Before, I close the door; I can see Chitose smiling, so warm. Tonight, I'm sure can sleep a sound.


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

_**Chapter 6: Secrets**_

7.30, almost breakfast. It's very calm and breezy. I gaze outside. Nothing to stare to, just endlessly snowfield. All is white, nothing more. This house too, seems boring now since Toya and I wish to move from here. Maybe, it's a good choice to leave this place and move to Yokohama. I'm sure Yokohama is a better place. But in such a big city, of course I will miss this tranquility. So peace, so calm, so tender. But…

"ARGH!" someone's voice screws it up. Yup, that's Toya.

"What's wrong?" I mouthed.

"My book! It's gone!"

"Ah! That silly book. You brought it with you last night." If I'm not wrong, of course.

"Where? And it's not silly!" he points his finger on me.

"Your room?" Maybe? If I'm not wrong, again.

"Did I?" he puts his right hand on his chin, and starts to think, "I mean no. I remember it. I didn't bring it along me. After we saw the falling star and after Chitose told us to sleep, I remember I didn't touch the book."

"I'll go ask Chitose."

Before I could stand, Toya pull me, and say, "No!"

"Why not?"

"…"

"Hey!"

He remains silent, mysterious silent. I don't get it. Why he doesn't want Chitose to know about the book. He keeps the book secretly since he found it. I don't know where he found it. He never told me anything about the book, except he found it somewhere in this house.

"Who was screaming?" Chitose always care about us. She will run from kitchen to us when she thinks that we are in trouble.

"it's Toya."

"What's wrong, Toya?" Chitose squats in front of him and look him into eyes. But not for Toya. He doesn't want to look Chitose. He throws his face.

"Ah, Chitose, do you see a boo..up!"

He's shut me down with his hand! I'm struggling! Help, Chitose!

"Nothing. Really."

"up! Oof!" Stop this! I can't breathe!

"Really? You're sweating a lot. Do you feel sick? And what about Atsuma? It seems he want to talk."

Do you hear it, Toya? Chitose worries about me. Let go of me!

"it's really nothing. Just tired. We played many games, right Atsuma?"

"Up, up! Mph!" no, it's not! But, he pinches me. Hurt! "UMPH!"

"Is that so?" Chitose's face seems not sure. "You must be hungry. Breakfast will be ready soon"

Chitose leaves. Toya gets his hand off me. Time to sue someone.

"Are you crazy? I'm almost died!" oxygen, I need lot of oxygen. Huff, huff, hah.

"Never tell Chitose about the book. Understand?" He says it with seriously serious face. Makes me more curious.

"Why?"

"…."

Again, silence answers me. He still remains silent until breakfast. We usually sit in a round table, eat our breakfast and chat with happily. Ah, that reminds me, he never told us about Yokohama if Chitose's in. Is this a secret? Why he would keep secret from us?

"Toya, is something wrong? Is it not delicious?"

"…"

I hate when he silent, so I nudge him. Not too hard yet not too soft. I just want him to regain his senses.

"Ah! Sorry, I just don't feel like eating."

"Are you sick?" Chitose worry face, I don't like to see it. It's because us, she must like this. Worrying too much, doesn't suit her. Can make she looks much older. Not just her, everybody doesn't suit to worry too much, it'll makes you old faster. So, cheer up like me, is the best.

"No. But I need some rest."

He leaves. Just like that. Are you sick or what! It's rude to leave someone who is worry about you like that. I gotta scold him. Oh, but I need to finish my breakfast first.

Geez, I'm finish. I'm moving toward target, Toya. He must be in his room. No need to be polite anymore, I will open the door without knock it.

"Hey!" I open the door and see him standing in front of window, gazing the field. He doesn't notice my presence. Without any blah and blah. I'll just to the point. I walk to him, and say, "What's wrong with you?"

"…"

Again , silent is his answer. But it won't stop me to push him to talk.

"Hey! Are you listening?" I MAD! I admit it. I push him hard. It's just a book. How come you get to be so angry to just lose a book?

"What!" he annoyed, I can feel it, I can see it from his face.

"Man! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" he doesn't want to look at me. What kind of attitude is it?

"Nothing you said?" I'm upset. Really upset. Why he doesn't want to tell the truth? Just tell me 'Well, it's about the book, Atsuma.' Although, I'm a bit dumb, but I'm not so stupid to not know about your problem and your mood now. You can't lie to me. I will reveal it now! "It's just a book! What make you so angry?"

"Forget about it…"

This is definitely NOT Toya, the annoying boy. He doesn't want to look at me. I'm not that ugly, it'll not hurt your eyes just to see my face. I'm cute you know! "Fine, I just forget it. Can you happy now? Don't make such a scary face."

"Ah…" just his reply…

Man, it's suck! It's already night. But, Toya isn't willing to play with me. It's very suck today!

I lie down on the carpet. It's very warm. I roll over and over from tip to tip. It's so soft. I can feel spring will come after this, but it's impossible. This is snowfield where snow is eternal in here. I enjoy myself on it. Roll and roll. Until…

'_DHUG!'_

My… little toe… it's… hurt! Aw, my feet… I kicked the table… I hate it! I roll over in pain. It's very hurt. My tears burst out. I want to scream. Eh? What's that under the table? AH! That's the book. It still open. I knew it, it couldn't be lost. It's too difficult not to notice such a big book. I'm going to report to Toya.

I knock his door, it's good news and I need to be polite. I smile widely; it's my stand by phase. Toya opens his door and I say, "Cheer up! Here it is!" _TARAA!_ I show the book in front of his face.

"_GASP!" _he pulls me inside his room, so violent! "Where did you find it?"

"I won't talk."

"Wha! You little brat!" He wants to pinch my stretchy face. NO! I'm not a teddy bear.

"You also a brat!"

"What do you want from me?"

"It's easy… Apologize…" I'm nodding my head ups and downs. You can't beat me, Toya.

"Huh? Hey! What, I've done wrong!" I know you angry, Toya. I get you.

"Yup! Being selfish step one, being selfish step two and three. And causing me a lot of trouble."

"Stop joking around! Just tell me!"

"Nope." I close my eyes and throw my face aside. I won't talk until I hear what I want to hear.

"Come on!"

"Dunno." Silent for awhile. Not a good sign.

"Alright… I'm sorry… I just… no…"

"Alright, alright. I'll tell ya. I found it under living room's table."

"How come?"

"Maybe you kicked it?"

"Did I?" Silent again. Now what? "A-Ahahaha… Yes, I did it. Hahaha… I'm sorry, okay?"

I'm glad, it's solved now. Now he won't ignore me again. I won, again. Such an easy victory.

"Wait, but how could you find it? I, myself, couldn't find it."

Ops! What should I say? I don't want him to know about my stupid action, roll and roll. It's so embarrassed. It seems, it's not my full victory yet. But I need to say something. "W-well… sometimes you laid on the carpet and roll, roll, roll, roll, roll…"

"…Enough. As long as my book is with me, I don't care how you can find it."

"Now you're smiling."

"Yeah, yeah. I just got something in my mind." He's little embarrassed. His cheeks show a little red. That Toya.

"What's that?"

"None of your business. Now, get out."

Wha! I can't believe it. He's such a rude brat! I helped him and he kicked me out of his room. You'll pay for this. But, well, everything settled. I can sleep a sound tonight. I dream about my new family. Where Chitose, Toya and I can live in a warm place. Better from this place. Where spring will come every year. Where the sun smiles on us every day. And where snow can't live for eternity. So warm. We run in the flower field. They tired, but I'm not feeling tired. Though, something feels urgent, I need to go to someplace where my dream doesn't have it. Far away from my dream… I don't want to leave my dream… I start to run, Chitose and Toya tell me to go back. But I can't I must go…

to…

TOILET!

I run to 'the urgent target' and doing some 'urgent problem'. Geez! It ruined my sweet dream. Eh? I heard foot steps. Someone's here? Who's that? It's already 3 a.m. Impossible, Chitose mustn't wake up yet. Breakfast still long. It couldn't be Toya either. He's a lazy bump. Nah, perhaps he can't sleep. He's thinking too much, _'how could that Atsuma found it?' _Hehe... feels Atsuma's wrath! Gotta sleep again.

'_CLEK'_

Huh? What's he doing? It sounds like he open a door. Should I call him? Ah, just to make sure that's him.

"Toya? Is that you?"

No one's answering. Could it be… GHOST! Wait. Tsk! How many times he must pretend to be a ghost? First, cried in his room, I thought it to be _Yukki-onna._and now this! Unforgivable! I'm not scared! I'll make you scared instead!

I'll go search him. Quiet and silent. So spooky. In the dark, I search that annoying boy. Just moon's light shines through the window is my guidance, it escorts my every step. Suddenly, I startled, because I hear another footsteps and it sounded walk away from me. It should be Toya. He knows it's me. But, I still will follow you.

Not a minute, I walk around and see something so shiny. I realize it's a light from a room. This room… I remember it. That day, it's the first time I saw Toya and I almost took a look inside it. If it weren't because that annoying boy, I would have taken a look inside. Also said I like a thief! Now, who's the real thief? And now, it's time for payback. I'll take look inside it, freely and as much as I like. Muhahahaha! I have my eyes open wide and look inside. Nothing inside? Wait! There IS something! A door? ANOTHER locked DOOR?

Wha? What's wrong with this house? Toya has a secret, even a room, too, has a secret. This ain't funny. I'll open it. Now! I mean it. I'll go inside and open it and look what's inside.

I step inside and before my next step, someone's call my name, "Atsuma!"

I'm startled again. How embarrassed! I must pretend to be cool. But, that's not Toya's voice. It should be… C-Chitose! I can't smile, my sweat run fast. I don't know what to say.

"What are you doing?" her face looks scary. It's the first time; I'm afraid Chitose gets angry.

"N-nothing…" Better say something so that Chitose not suspicious to me. Although my face seems not convince enough.

"Good. Now go back to your room." Her voice's toneless. Like robot.

She closes the door and locked it. So mysterious. I go back to my room and think a lot. Why… Chitose seemed to hide something from me, no, from us. Is that about that room? Is Chitose's secret is inside? Man, even Chitose has secret too! Looks like, just me that don't have any secrets. Of course, I'm an honest boy. Fuh, I can't sleep anymore. I have many thinking. I need to forget it. Must forget about that room and need some more rest. Breakfast still long. I… must… forget… it…

I don't know that I'm such a lazy bump too. I fall asleep and fortunately, I'm not dreaming about that room.


End file.
